fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo
Banjo is one of the two titular protagonists of the Banjo-Kazooie series. Banjo is a honey bear who lives in a small shack near Spiral Mountain, alongside his little sister Tooty, best friend Kazooie, and pet goldfish Roysten. Several months prior to the release of Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo appeared as one of the playable characters in Diddy Kong Racing, alongside fellow Banjo-Kazooie character Tiptup, Conker The Squirrel (who would also later go on to star in his own franchise), and deuteragonist of the Donkey Kong series Diddy Kong. After Timber the Tiger contacted Diddy Kong, asking for assistance in dealing the evil wizard invading his home, Diddy in turn called upon the aid of Banjo and a number of his other friends. Physical Appearance Banjo is an anthropomorphic honey bear that wears a rather strange ensemble of clothing. In addition to the blue backpack in which Kazooie lives, Banjo is also clothed in yellow shorts, held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and wears a sharktooth necklace around his neck. Banjo himself possesses a rather simple appearance, having pale skin and brown fur. On the top of his head he has a small tuft of hair that has varied in size and design over the years - in Diddy Kong Racing this hair is short and shaped like a lightning bolt, while in most later games it is merely a small patch of hair that hangs down over his forehead; in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts this tuft instead stands upwards. Banjo also has a large black nose, and has blue eyes. Personality Contrasting the often foul-mouthed Kazooie, Banjo is an incredibly polite and kindhearted individual. Banjo often goes out of his way to assist anyone who may be in need, and often refers to other people with the titles of "Mr." or "Mrs." when speaking to them. Though Banjo is always willing to do the right thing, he is not entirely courageous nor one for adventuring. Throughout the Banjo-Kazooie series, Banjo has often been portrayed differently in terms of how brave he is - sometimes he will run head-first into danger without hesitation if it means helping someone, while other times he will act timidly and hesitate beforehand. Additionally, Banjo dislikes finding himself in dangerous situations, and appears to be somewhat lazy as he often states that he would much rather be enjoying a life of playing video games and eating pizza instead of travelling through different worlds - after the events of Banjo-Tooie, Banjo gets his wish of having a peaceful, lazy life, though this leaves him unable to act well once Gruntilda returns eight years later. Perhaps due to Kazooie's constant presence, and her insulting most other characters and wanting to adventure, by the events of Nuts & Bolts Banjo's temper and willingness to deal with situations has greatly lessened. While always present throughout the series - most notably seen in how Banjo will sometimes strangle Kazooie after she pecks his head after left idle for a long-enough time - during the Lord of Games' challenge Banjo does sometimes add snarky or sarcastic quips not unlike those his feathered friend would say. Game Appearances Donkey Kong Test Cricket Banjo appears on the Rocking Racers team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket. This is the first time he has reappeared with his Diddy Kong Racing co-stars since the original Diddy Kong Racing. His sidekick Kazooie does not return with him. Banjo-3Die Banjo appears as the star of the next installment of the Banjo-Kazooie series, Banjo-3Die. You play as him and Kazooie, trying to find Grunty, whom has stolen the body of Humba Wumba. She has also kidnapped Mumbo, and meets a new character: Juddy Buddy. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Showtime Banjo appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Showtime as the main playable character alongside Kazooie. After coming home to Spiral Mountain after being invited to Super Smash Bros., he and Kazooie decide to watch TV, and see a commercial for a new game called Kazo-Banjooie, which is clearly ripping them off. The duo go to see what happened, only to find that Gruntilda bought the rights to the Banjo-Kazooie series, and plans to reboot it and wipe the duo off the face of the map as revenge for her previous defeats. Banjo and Kazooie come up with a plan to get the rights to the series back, and they recruit Tooty, Bottles, and Mumbo Jumbo to help them make a new game. Gallery }} Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Animals Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Fantendo and Nintendo Sports Assists Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters